guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nog64
A/Me Disrupting steel Copied the format from another build i had made, hence the /w. Thanks for the edit, champ.--Soccerguy070 17:44, 27 February 2007 (CST) A/E Rodgort's Empty Palm Thanks Nog, I'm taking a look at the build you sent. Sounds solid, though I can't test it. I'll leave comments on it there. KnightSilent 23:04, 10 January 2007 (CST) :K Thank you--Nog64 23:19, 10 January 2007 (CST) Tease trivia removal http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Tease&diff=560441&oldid=496726 Whats the deal? Thats obviously a night elf :-/ — Skuld 14:38, 14 January 2007 (CST) I really don't think night elves are hiding in our skill bars, but we can put it up on disscussion to see what people say. To me, it just looks like a lady. Also, the strip tease reference seems very unlikely. :looks like an Elf to me, but it could go either way --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 14:42, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::Well, we can bring it over to Tease to see what people say--Nog64 14:43, 14 January 2007 (CST) :Huh, create a female elf, spend 10 minutes in Teldrassil and you'll get at least one grinning fool telling you to get nekkid :p — Skuld 15:12, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::I know :P. They are the eles of WoW, except WoW is much more sex-obssessed.--Nog64 15:23, 14 January 2007 (CST) User:KittySoft/PJ Funny joke, isn't it? -- (Talk) ( ) (Cool) 11:50, 15 January 2007 (CST) :That's why its there :P--Nog64 18:22, 15 January 2007 (CST) My Project Hey, even though I haven't had enough time to actually get a good start on the Ritualist Restoration Guide, you obviously saw that I have been trying to compile a few different core Restoration builds. You commented that Preservation wasn't a very good elite, on the other hand, it does have its uses in small settings like the arenas and I thought it should be mentioned in the guide. If you disagree or have any ideas leave me a message. Thanks. Defiant Elements 17:59, 30 January 2007 (CST) Putting delete tags on sockpuppet pages Whats the point of making a new page with a delete tag on the first edit...? —image:Blastedt sig.pngBlastedt 19:51, 31 January 2007 (CST) :I meant ban. Sockpuppets are meant to be banned. Sorry on my syntax.--Nog64 20:35, 31 January 2007 (CST) lol Are you beggining to copy me? -- 16:56, 25 February 2007 (CST) :?--Nog64Talk 16:59, 25 February 2007 (CST) R/E Quick Flames I made this build and 2 sec after you put a delete tag on it without tested it... Go read what I wrote on the talk page please. Build talk:R/E Quick Flames --Benoit flageol 17:12, 25 February 2007 (CST) Please remove this tag and test it in FoW or an area with no-flesh foe, and let people rate my build. If you don't like it after testing it in FoW, then unfavored it on the Rate-A-Build. Please. Thanks. --Benoit flageol 17:32, 25 February 2007 (CST) Hey, regarding your comments on the R/E Quick Flames page, I agree with what you said, but my inner editor is screaming at me that you mentioned the phrase, quote, "et. al." Al. as used here, is an abbreviation and requires a period, but et is NOT an abbreviation and therefore has NO period. The phrase is "et al.", not "et. al." Just thought you'd appreciate me putting that HERE and not in the middle of the main page. Maybe I'm nitpicky, but I'm saying this to help YOU out, not to go "ha! Gotcha!" Cheers. Zaq 19:00, 25 February 2007 (CST) :Do'h feel stupid. I knew that, too.--Nog64Talk 20:51, 25 February 2007 (CST) Forked Arrow Spiker Hi, regarding your vote on the Build Forked Arrow Spiker your unfavoured reffered to an unfavoured Pve build, which this one has nothing to do with. Can you please give a reason why you unfavoured it rather than comparing it to Pve builds. Thankyou. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 01:22, 27 February 2007 (CST)